


Mitochondria

by zipzin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, alex danvers is a dork, maggie sawyer loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin
Summary: Maggie shares the funniest night of hers as a beat cop. Alex was expecting it to just be a funny story that had no bearing to her at all. No chance of that. Absolutely impossible.





	Mitochondria

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://just-shower-thoughts.tumblr.com/post/141916055134/if-i-went-to-jail-id-introduce-myself-as)

Alex shifted so that her head was in Maggie’s lap staring up at her as Maggie stroked her fingers absent-mindedly through her hair. “Come on,” Alex said as she stretched her legs across the couch, “I know that there are good stories. You didn’t always work with aliens.”

Maggie hummed, and Alex knew that it was because she was teasing, and Alex let out a frustrated sound. “What kind of story do you want?”

“Well,” Alex paused, “Something funny.”

“Funny?” Maggie repeated, but her eye started to gleam.

“Yeah, the funniest pickup or something, or one of your partners.”

“Well, this one, I’ll always wonder what happened to her, it was right when I started out as a beat cop.”

 

“390, corner of 15th and Beeker.” The radio crackled and Maggie sighed. She knew that she was probably the closest, but a part of her was aching with exhaustion. And she still had several more hours. The day she was no longer a rookie there was going to be party. Maggie sighed and picked up the radio.

“Officer Sawyer on route.”

“Copy that.”

She let out another sigh and turned the car around, and then slowed as she approached the corner. There were a couple of people out, but only one of them was staggering about.

Maggie parked the squad car and hopped out as the woman almost fell. “Come on, fight me.” She slurred to the unimpressed bouncer. “You can’t beat me, I’m too fast.” She attempted a hop, but staggered and Maggie was just barely able to get to her in time and keep her from completely falling over.

“Woah girl.” She said and nodded to the bouncer who gave a relieved nod back.

“Great, now I have a second.” The woman nodded at Maggie, and Maggie bit her lip to keep from smiling.

She steered the woman towards the car. “Afraid we have to take this somewhere else.”

“Why? We’re already outside.” Her eyes landed on the police cruiser. “Am I under arrest?”

“I’ve got to take you to the station.” Maggie maneuvered her into the car and the woman sat down with little resistance and Maggie walked to front door, started the car, and pulled away from the curb.

“Cause, I’m too fast right, like,” The woman paused, “Lightning. Probably illegal.”

Maggie couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. “Something like that.” She settled with.”

The woman nodded seriously, “I apologize.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Did you know that eyes have their own immune system?”

“What?” Maggie glanced in the rearview mirror to see the woman staring at her reflection on the window.

“Yes.” The woman continued on using words that Maggie never hoped to understand. She couldn’t help but smile. Normally, she would chastise herself, but that could happen later, drunk and disorderlies usually ended up as a massive headache, but this woman was cute. And easy on the eyes. Maggie shook herself and focused on driving as the woman babbled on about the science of eyes. Her whole body seemed alight as she explained something about white blood cells, Maggie was almost sorry when they pulled up to the station.

Maggie pulled her out and herded her towards the booking officer. “I’ll miss you,” The woman said, “I didn’t get to finish explaining.”

“It’s alright.” Maggie said, “I can look it up on my own.”

“Good. I’ll be back to quiz you.”

Maggie placed her into the chair next to the agent and then wandered into the station to get some coffee. She still had two hours on her shift and there was no way that she was going to be able to finish it without some caffeine. As she filled her mug, she wandered over to the holding bay, where the woman was being placed.

Two huge men sat on opposite sides staring glumly at each other with their arms crossed. They had been in a fight earlier, there were whispers about gangs, though Maggie privately thought that they had been just intoxicated enough that some disagreement had escalated into fighting. Maggie stared at them as they watched the woman walk in.

The woman swaggered in, and Maggie felt her eyebrows lift. “Hello.” The woman nodded at both men. “I’m Mitochondria.”

It was unfortunate that at that moment Maggie had taken a sip of her coffee and she snorted, causing the scalding liquid to rush up her nose. She staggered away in search of napkins as coffee dripped out of her nose, but couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. Even despite the pain.

 

“I think that was the most memorable thing to happen to me on patrol.” Maggie finished and looked at her girlfriend who had grabbed a pillow and was hugging it on her face. Maggie frowned. “To be honest, she reminds me of you.”

Alex said something, but it was just muffled by the pillow.

“What?” Maggie said.

Alex lifted the pillow infinitesimally and barked out, “No.”

“Come on.” Maggie laughed

“No. I would never do something like that.” Maggie tilted her head and just stared. “Come on, I’m not that much of a nerd.”

“There’s only one reason you would be so…” Maggie trailed off and her eyes widened. “That was you!”

“Please.” Alex said weakly as Maggie begins to laugh.

“Oh-my-god,” She said inbetween laughs, “You would.” 

Alex hit Maggie with the pillow weakly, but it only caused Maggie to laugh harder. “I didn’t.”

“Alex.” Maggie said after she had finally calmed, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about being a science dork, it’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Yeah?” Alex said and stopped covering her face. Her cheeks were bright red.

“Even if you did prevent me from smelling anything for two weeks.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “I’d hoped that I never have to think about it again.” Alex said. “Or anything else.”

Maggie combed her fingers through Alex’s short hair and smiled, “I’m sorry I cannot deliver on that. You just told me that there were more stories and I intend to find them. I’m a cop you know, I can look into arrest records.”

Alex groaned, but Maggie was saved by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Alex yelled and Kara threw it open with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

“Hi!” She said bounding over and leaned over the back of the couch, the bags of take-out swinging from her arms.

“Kara.” Maggie said and then nodded to Alex. “Have you met my girlfriend, Mitochondria?”

“What?” Kara looked between the two of them as Alex flushed bright red.

“You have to say it.” Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear.

Alex groaned and grumbled out just loud enough that you wouldn’t need superhearing, “Cause I’m the powerhouse of the cell.”

Maggie roared with laughter, Alex blushed bright red, and Kara just stared at the two of them and muttered, “I’m missing something here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [zipzin](http://zipzin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
